


Go Lower

by ivyspinners



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: Mara doesn't take things lying down.





	Go Lower

**Author's Note:**

> For syrena_of_the_lake's [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4969278#cmt4969278) at the 3 sentence ficathon, hosted by rthstewart: _Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, unorthodox applications for the Force_

"Low blow, Skywalker," Mara murmurs, far too composed to wriggle away from the mental fingers slipping around her waist--they tickle, and too many years of laughter left her soft, because she has to tuck away her smile.

"I can go lower," he promises, and that smile she was hiding tugs at the corners of _his_ mouth, the creases of his eyes.

Mara doesn't blink; she reaches out, touch gentle--too gentle--until he's choking, and reminds him, "I was the Emperor's Hand. So can I."

-

fin


End file.
